This invention relates to security screens which may be applied over windows and/or doorways for the purposes of enabling ventilation through the window or door when open but to prevent the access of insects past or through the screen. In addition the closure needs to be resistant to destructive forces to prevent unauthorised access of persons past or through the screen and of airborne objects past or through the screen.